FND Marcer Weston
Character Description Appearance: Average height, with a lean build. Well-Defined, but not the strongest. Scarred underneath his helmet, though otherwise an average member of his race, with dark green coloration. -- Greatest Strength: Experience. Marcer is a man that has seen a hundred battlefields, flown a dozen different ships, and traveled galaxies in search of credits. To show for it, he's remarkably skilled in any form of ranged combat, and knowledgeable in many situations. -- Greatest Weakness: Pride. To Marcer, the universe is something that can be overcome with enough bullets and a quick enough wit. He's not persuasive in most cases, nor is he level-headed. Quick to draw, quick to anger, the mercenary thinks he can accomplish anything with judicious use of firearms. -- Distinguishing Features: Armor and Weapons. Marcer is nearly never without a full body suit of armor, nor is he only ever left with a single gun. -- Details: Intimidating. The first word that comes to mind when you view this man. Large, exemplified by armor, Marcer has the appearance of a man that get's the job done. When not wearing a helmet, one can see the visage of a being that has been calloused by his work. The worn, rugged appearance of someone that's worked for every credit, that's seen the best and worst of people, that's seen the fires of war and the lights of a hospital. "Thrust into the chaos, he fights, and the world around him trembles." -- Description Summary: A life lived by the gun starts with the gun. As just a baby little more than a year old, his parents were killed in a bandit raid on a remote farm-world. As the bandits were dealt with by some hired protection- A group of mercenaries that called themselves 'The Soaring Crest', they brought Marcer along with them, giving him both a name and a more secure future. As he grew up, he was taught. One had to earn their meals, and this was no different. How to work alone, with a squad, how to fire a gun or use a knife, how to survive in various environments. They made him into a warrior. When he was an adult, he roamed with the band, taking place in their missions, fighting their enemies, sharing in the spoils of victory and the laments of the fallen comrades. Eventually, Marcer felt a call for something greater. He wanted to explore, to roam on his own terms, on his own schedule. Breaking off with the band, he worked for nearly a decade, occasionally joining up with some others though not often, perfecting his craft. Now? The mercenary searches for his future, and he's ready to claim it, bullet by bullet. -- -- -- Abilities Soldier * Sprint * Meditate War Path * Child of War Martial Arts * Special Shot War Tactics * Accuracy Tactics Ranks 1&2 * Strength Tactics Combat Stance * Blitzkrieg Stance Battle Mastery * Heavy Arms Mastery * Medium Armor Mastery Ranks 1&2 * KE Shield Mastery * Heavy Armor Mastery Inventory Health Stimpaks Set of 0 Stims Consumable - Other Equip 15x4 Credits - Common Rarity Restores +10 Health when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- Shield Regenerators Set of 1 Packs Consumable - Other Equip 15x3 Credits - Common Rarity Restores +10 Shield when used; one flask is consumed when used -- Stamina Stimpaks Set of 2 Stims Consumable - Other Equip 15x3 Credits - Common Rarity Restores -10 Fatigue when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- Launcher (Requires 14 ACC, 8 STR) (Requires PE or CE rockets) 2H Artillery Weapon - Left/Right Hand 280 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +2 Normal Attacks (8 Range) Deals Damage with a splash radius of 1 range. Requires 1 turn for reload after each attack. -- Rockets Bundle of 12 Rockets (Requires an equipped PE or CE Rocket Launcher) PE Weapon - Ammunition 30x6 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +0 Damage -- Frag Grenades Bundle of 5 Grenades Grenade - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 150 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +2 Damage Deals PE Damage with a splash radius of 2 range. -- Pyro Grenades Bundle of 5 Grenades Grenade - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 15x5 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity -6 Damage Deals CE Damage with a splash radius of 2 range. Deals an additional turn of damage to any targets hit by its original explosion.